


A Christmas with Astolfo

by FallenLegend



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!, 魔法少女プリティサミー | Magical Project S (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cute, Cutesy, Friendship, Heartwarming, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLegend/pseuds/FallenLegend
Summary: An introverted girl with zero self-esteem feels and is lonely and worst of all its Christmas! By accident Astolfo shows up to cheer her up and give her hope.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas with Astolfo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyStar/gifts).



> Dedicated to a friend that is a huge fan of Astolfo.
> 
> \----  
> A huge thanks to my beta readers, for their time, valuable feedback, and advice
> 
> Beta reader thanks to: Rizqui Dzakwan (Rat), u/Gimetulkathmir (Malice Kaiser), and  Melliebae

A girl was sitting playing the piano in the middle of the night. 

So lost was she in the melody that only the sound of thunder was able to break the spell and return her to the reality she was trying to forget. The reality that she was alone. And had been for most of her life.

The girl stood up from her chair to close the window of her small apartment to avoid the icy cold rain and chilling touch of the wind outside. Yet her legs betrayed her. She fell back into her chair while the rest of her body, found rest at the top of her piano, as if it were her pillow.

For no matter how much she tried to fight the tears, her feelings were stronger than her will.

How much did she envy her only friend in the world? Even if her company was one of the few moments of joy in her life, she couldn't always be with her. Especially not today at Christmas— a time when everyone, except for her, was spending time with their loved ones. Unlike her, her friend was always cheerful. Always pampered by her parents. It seemed that every day she made a new friend. 

As for her? She was lucky if she could have a glimpse of her mother before going to bed. She could barely talk to others without stuttering, let alone befriend someone.

Every day and every night she was on her own.

She took a quick glance at a photo of her father, whom she hadn’t seen in years before playing again. The only way she could express her feelings wasn’t with words, but with the sad melody that she played. The low and melancholic notes masked the tears that slowly flowed from her eyes.

The girl began to fall asleep . Just like every other night. But this night wasn't just like any other.

Just as she began to fall asleep, she saw a white blur enter through the window and into the kitchen. The young girl jumped from her chair, accidentally pressing some keys on the piano, making a noise that sounded as painful as nails on a chalkboard. She jumped behind her piano to hide.

Was it her imagination? The fact that the whole apartment was dark— save for the lights someone had turned on in the kitchen— said otherwise. A burglar? Since when could thieves fly and enter through windows?

One thing was for sure in her mind: she couldn't hide for long. The apartment was too small ( and empty, and whoever was in her home would easily find her. The half-eaten take-out bowl of rice in the kitchen was the only proof she was there.

Her heart was beating like a marching army. Her hands were as wet as a swimmer that just left a lake. She just needed to run towards the exit and plead for help. An adult, the police, a neighbor. Whomever. Her legs moved, light as air, toward the exit. She turned the doorknob and pulled open the door.

"Help!” A feminine voice cried out. But it wasn’t hers. “I don't think I'll last much longer. Please don't go!"

"I’ll... I’ll call for help!" she replied.

"No!” the voice replied. ”Only you can save me.”

The door was open. Only one more step and she would be safe outside. What if it was a trap? What if that stranger needed her help? She made her choice. The girl took a deep breath and ran into the kitchen to help the stranger.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me," the girl said while crossing her arms to shield herself before she dared to peek.

Inside the kitchen, she saw what appeared to be a pink-haired girl with a ponytail lying on the ground. Unknown to her, this was, in fact, the rider servant Astolfo. The stranger seemed to be ill. He was tired, barely able to move. With the light of the kitchen, Astolfo looked like a transparent ghost that would fade at any second. Only the golden cup in his left hand seemed to be solid.

Next to Astolfo was a huge bird, bigger than any horse the girl had ever seen, sitting just like a dog would. The hippogriff chirped a sound of sadness. When the girl backed away from it fearfully, the hippogriff used its tongue to lick her cheek and comfort her.

“How can I help you?” the lonely girl asked, kneeling next to Astolfo.

“Please,” the pink-haired stranger replied, “lend some of your magical energy.”

“Magical energy? You must be confused. I’m just an ordinary girl. There’s nothing special about me.”

Astolfo smirked. “Silly goose, we crashed here because you are the strongest magical source around... not counting this grail thingy.”

The girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “That can't be right, but if I can help you, somehow, I will try.” The girl looked at him. “What should I do?”

Astolfo put his palm in front of her. And, perhaps as a reflex, the girl did the same until their hands touched each other and a tattoo appeared on the girl’s hand.

"See! I told you, you could help me. " Astolfo jumped back and forth now full of color and energy. Astolfo leaned towards her. 

He offered his hand to her and said with a smile going from ear to ear, “Nice to meet you, Master. The name of your new servant is Astolfo. What’s yours?”

"Misao,” she said quietly. “Misao Amano," she muttered while looking down, hair covering her face. “Master? No. You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad you're alright.” She smiled timidly for a second, then leaned forward in the Japanese style. "Please forgive my rudeness," Misao stood there, unable to look at Astolfo’s eyes. In fact, she was avoiding looking at him at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Astolfo asked, confused. "I'm not that scary, am I? It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you,” he said. “I got here by accident," Astolfo shrugged. "I guess Da Vinci might have made a tiny little mistake in the Rayshift thingy.”

"No,” Misao stammered. “It's just that I didn't expect visitors on Christmas.”

Astolfo put his hand on his chin to ponder. "Wait. Today is Christmas?" Astolfo asked while raising an eyebrow. Now the servant knew Chaldea's staff had messed up big time. He was supposed to be on a tropical beach in the summer with a master. Why was he at a random apartment on Christmas and, judging by the way she greeted him, in Japan of all places?

"The Rayshift really missed big time," Astolfo muttered. He looked around at the unlit apartment. "But if today's Christmas, why is this apartment so dark and depressing?” Astolfo turned on the lights in the living room. "There should be a Christmas tree, decorations, and your family, not to mention presents... You did behave well this year right? I'm friends with Santa, ya know?” He winked at her. "Um, where's everyone?" he asked while pouting. Thanks to the extra light, Astolfo was finally able to notice Misao's red eyes: sure sign she had been crying. 

Misao looked down. "It's… it’s... just me,” she said with a sigh “I-I'm on my own."

"That's unforgivable. Well you aren't going to spend a single minute alone as long as I'm here!"

"D- Do you mean it, Miss Astolfo?" Misao replied with a blush while looking at Astolfo with hopeful eyes.

Astolfo held up his right hand to show Misao she now had a tattoo on her right hand. "This means we now have a contract. Which means our two souls are linked together." He knelt before her like a knight to his king. "And, on my life, I swear that as long as I'm your servant, I will always be at your side no matter what."

"First, let's lighten the mood!” he said. Astolfo took the golden cup he was holding and shook it. In an instant, the almost empty apartment became filled with Christmas decorations. Colored lights strewn all around, socks filled with candies tacked to the wall, a huge Christmas tree with a shiny golden star atop, and several brightly wrapped gifts appeared in the middle of her apartment. The living room table was filled with an assortment of tasty treats: delicious chocolate cake, sodas, cookies, fries, pies, ice cream of every flavor imaginable, and, at the center, a mouth-watering turkey. It was a banquet so plentiful that even the queen of England herself would be jealous of it. It even had fried chicken!

Misao opened her eyes widely, shaking her right hand out of nervousness. "How did you do that?" she asked. 

"Oh, I used this thing." He pointed at the cup in his hand. "This is a holy grail. Ordinarily, you would need to get into a holy grail war and somehow manage to be the last person alive for a chance to get any wish you could ever want. All the riches you could ask for! Immortality. Anything!" Astolfo gave the cup to Misao with a shrug. "But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you used it as my Christmas gift to you."

Misao held the holy grail in both hands while staring at it. "I could wish for my parents to be here with me... but no. That would be selfish of me to put my needs above theirs. I could wish to have a lot of friends... But no. Whatever love that isn't given willingly isn't real even if it's magical," Misao said her thoughts out loud. Misao returned the grail to Astolfo. 

Astolfo raised an eyebrow "Uh? Are you sure?"

Misao gave him a timid smile. "I was afraid I would be alone today. But your company is the best gift I could wish for." Misao gave him a timid smile while closing her eyes.

Astolfo looked at Misao with sadness in his eyes. "A girl with a wish even the holy grail can't grant,” he muttered.

Before he could speak further, the hippogriff moved towards Misao, then rubbed its head on the little girl's arm. Misao stared at it for a few seconds, frozen in her spot with fear.

She ran to hide, but the Hippogriff followed her until she had her back pressed against a wall. 

"He really likes you!” Astolfo said "Try rubbing his tummy. He loves it!"

Misao raised her hand warily, her fingers inches from the hippogriff’s feathers. After some hesitation, she pressed her hand to the soft, silky feather, making the hippogriff chirp with happiness. The hippogriff covered Misao with its wings, as if protecting her from the cold of the night, like a hug. 

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"I-I can't, I-I’m too scared," Misao replied while looking at the floor. “I will wait for you here”

Astolfo jumped onto the hippogriff's back. Once he was up, he offered Misao his hand. "Come on, it will be fun. Don't you trust me?!”

Misao nodded. She gave her hand to Astolfo who helped her to sit just behind him. 

“I got you!” Astolfo said reassuringly to Misao before holding her. “Let’s go!“ Astolfo said as the hippogriff ran outside through the window. It opened its wings as it soared through the skies.

Misao closed her eyes in fear, but she could still feel the cold wind cause her long, black hair to whip wildly behind her, as well as the rain that was fading as refreshing as breeze.

“Open your eyes!” Astolfo said. “Or you’re gonna miss all the fun.”

Misao opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were still watery, forcing her to blink twice before the city below her finally revealed itself. All the night’s lights from the people celebrating with their families, the Christmas trees filled with lights, the normal lights of the houses made the scene below her look like a second night sky.

“...It’s beautiful,” Misao said with her mouth wide open while staring at the scenery.

On their way back, Misao was able to see a homeless old man sitting on a bench.

“Think you could help him?” Misao asked Astolfo.

"Right!" Astolfo took the grail and used it to wish that every homeless man would have a new set of thick clothes and a bucket of fried chicken to eat.

"Thank you, Miss Astolfo. Nobody should ever be sad on Christmas." She smiled at him.

Astolfo then took a deep breath. “Speaking of that,” he said. “I know this might not be the best time to ask, but I can tell that you were crying.” Astolfo glanced at her over his shoulder. “If a dragon is bothering you, we can teach him a lesson.”

Misao sighed. “It’s not that. It’s just that, well...” She sighed. “I’m a failure. “

“Huh? You? I don't believe you." Astolfo raised an eyebrow.

"I’m too weak. I can’t do anything on my own. I’m always alone because I’m too scared. Scared of being rejected. Because I can’t do anything right."

“You can talk with me just fine,” Astolfo replied.

"I suppose it's because this feels like a dream to me," Misao replied. "Only a school friend and a little bird visit me sometimes. I just wish I was brave enough to talk to people. Maybe then I would have friends. Maybe my parents would be with me. I suppose some girls are mean with me at school, too. But that's not what I fear the most. My biggest fear is that... is that... I will be alone without anyone to talk to, without a hand to hold. Someone to share my laughter and my tears," Misao continued. "I fear I will have to eat lunch alone again." She sighed deeply. “Maybe I'm not worthy of being loved… You're the first person I've ever shared this with."

Astolfo gave her a reassuring smile. "No need to worry. I'm your servant now, remember? With me, you won't ever be alone," Astolfo said with a smile. “Every day will be an adventure! There's so much I want to show you. I want to take you to France tomorrow."

"Do you mean it?" Misao held him tightly, not due to fear of falling, but as if her entire life depended on it.

After a moment of silence passed between them, a young woman appeared in front of them like a ghost, but she was barely recognizable due to all the static. It was a hologram. A message from Chaldea, the place Astolfo came from.

"There you are Astolfo! How did you end up here in an alternate universe of all places?"

"Mash!" Astolfo poked his two index fingers. "I was wondering if maybe I could stay a little longer. A few decades or so?"

"What?! Not a chance! Senpai needs you and the grail right now! You are a very important part of our fight to save humanity. We will bring you home right now!"

“But I want to say goodbye,” Astolfo said.

“There’s some interference. Communication is breaking down. I'm sorry, Astolfo, but this is too important. You’ve got until sunrise,” the voice in the hologram said before vanishing.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Misao said with a faltering voice. "I'm not feeling too well... Can we get back home? Please." Misao, said with heavy breathing, fighting with herself not to cry.

Astolfo landed the hippogriff in a park to let Misao take a deep breath. Once they landed Misao stared at the ground, refusing to look at Astolfo again

"What's wrong?” asked Astolfo. 

"I didn't realize I was just wasting your time," Misao replied, still refusing to look at him.

"But I'm here because I wanna be," Astolfo replied. "Fighting for humanity's future is important. I don’t want you to just survive, but also to smile and laugh. That's what I fight for!" Astolfo pointed at the night sky while spinning around with both his hands in the hair. "You're so scared about something being over that you forget to enjoy the beauty in front of you."

Misao looked up, staring with awe at the full moon and the stars that were visible even with the fading rainy clouds. Astolfo went towards her while pointing out the name of each constellation.

Before the two returned to ride the hippogriff, the two walked around the park. Thanks to the help of the lampposts, the beauty of the place wasn’t lost to their eyes. Even the dormant cherry blossoms were able to shine thanks to the Christmas lights that covered them. 

With their arms locked, the two walked over a wooden bridge without saying a word. Only the noise of the cold water passing below them was able to break the silence of the night. 

“I never noticed how pretty this place was before,“ Misao said. 

“Uh? Haven’t you ever been here before?” Astolfo raised an eyebrow.

"Hundreds of times. Just never with someone at my side," Misao replied with a faint smile.

"Hey, we’ve still got a few hours and we still haven't eaten that delicious meal. Let's make it count!"

Astolfo ordered the Hippogriff to take them both back to the apartment. Misao took a last peek at the city below in complete silence, managing to see all the other kids having fun with their families. Before she knew it, they were back home.

After landing, they both went to the table. Astolfo took a bite of a turkey leg while Misao cheated a little by starting with the chocolate cake. Even the hippogriff was having a feast by eating all the sweets from a corner.

"This is the best cake I've tasted," Misao said to Astolfo with a smile. "Thank you for all this delicious food, Miss Astolfo." 

Suddenly, Astolfo slammed his palm on the table to get Misao's attention.

"I can't hold it anymore!” Astolfo said. "There's something I need to say." 

Misao looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"You are wrong, Misao!"

"What do you mean?" Misao raised her hands in fear.

"Just because I have to leave, that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You call yourself worthless, but that's not what I saw." He looked at Misao from his seat and said, "What I saw was a kind girl that thinks she is too scared of anything and still took the greatest risk there is: the risk to love someone. A stranger like me. A girl that thinks she is weak and yet endured the greatest pain there is: to be alone."

Astolfo jumped at the top of the table and then walked towards Misao.

"There's no such thing as not deserving to be loved. Especially not you! I know talking to other people can be scary. I know you're scared your heart will be broken and sometimes it will. But you will find people that will love you for who you are. And that's the greatest treasure of all!" 

Astolfo leaned close to her, “Will you be brave enough to love?"

Misao looked into Astolfo's eyes. "Would you...” she stammered. “Would you like to be my friend?"

"Now and forever," Astolfo said, closing his eyes with a smile. "And I know I won't be the last."

After they finished eating, Astolfo burped so loudly the sound filled the whole room. Misao simply giggled in response.

"That was fun... So wanna have a makeup party?"

"What is that?" asked Misao.

"Oh you know we do each other makeovers and stuff. Come on, it will be fun!" Astolfo dragged Misao, to take her to her room.

After a brief absence, a minute later, Astolfo returned dressed with slippers and sporting a beauty face mask. 

Astolfo pointed at the window to distract Misao. "Look over there!" But it was just a ploy to distract her while she turned around to rub some beauty cream on her face. "Gotcha.” 

Misao opened her eyes widely once she realized what happened. She smiled meekly.

The pair sat on the ground and began to dress each other up. Astolfo began to braid Misao's hair, all while Misao painted Astolfo's toenails with a light pink tone. 

After cleaning themselves up, Astolfo said, "No Christmas Sleepover is complete without a scary movie." They both sat together in the couch to watch a movie Astolfo made appear with the grail.

In those brief moments of calm— where the monster lurked in the shadows to attack only to jump scare the movie heroes with its fangs— Astolfo always looked at the movie with wonder. Misao was less thrilled about it. She was shaking and closing her eyes most of the movie, but hugging Astolfo in those scary scenes made her feel safe.

Once the movie ended, Astolfo jumped in front of the TV and said. "Let's play guess the famous person. I know lots of them personally." He pointed at himself with pride.

"Please don't tell my sisters I'm here." Astolfo mimicked someone while hiding behind the tv.

"I give up. No idea," Misao shook her head.

"Medusa!"

"I thought Medusa would be a little scarier," Misao raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She is very nice once get to know her," Astolfo shrugged. "Ok, another one" 

"You are lucky a beautiful genius like me is at your side!" He said while touching his cheeks with his palms. "Isn’t my dress a masterpiece like my paintings?."

After a few seconds of silence, Misao shook her head to give up again.

"DaVinci! Come on, that was an easy one. "

"Huh?" Misao looked at Astolfo with her eyes half-closed. "I thought Da Vinci was a man."

"Oh no, not at all, she is almost as cute as me."

Misao’s was unable to guess any person Astolfo imitated as all of them seemed to be completely different from her history lessons at school. Astolfo had described others like Edison as a talking lion, King Arthur as a deceptively fragile looking lady, and even the famous vampire Elizabeth Bathory as a fame obsessed wanna-be. After each wrong guess, she couldn’t help but stare at him without saying a word.

After such an unlucky streak, Astolfo clapped and said, "So, I remember seeing a piano. Do you know how to play it?" Astolfo looked at her with puppy eyes.

"I do! It's my favorite pastime. My dream is to become a famous pianist like my daddy," she replied.

Misao brought him to her room as she began to play Silent Night on her piano. Astolfo clapped after she finished then brought out a horn only to play it so off key that it sounded more like a car alarm that made even the hippogriff jump out of surprise.

Astolfo's poor attempt to follow Misao’s song filled the room with a burst of laughter from both of them.

But their joy was interrupted by the distant sound of a rooster as the first rays of the coming morning signaled the beginning of a brand new day.

Astolfo began to glow with a golden light. "Well, it seems like my time is up,” he said with a sigh. "I will miss you."

Astolfo ran to Misao, giving her the tightest hug she had ever felt.

"Always remember that no matter how far I might be, I will always be your friend. Misao, you're worth being loved. Never forget that. Promise me that you will believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. There is a magic inside of you stronger than any spell: your kindness. With it, no heart can resist you. Mine stood no chance." 

"I know you thanked me for saving you, but that's not true. You're the one saved me," Misao told him.

Astolfo made a heart shape with his two hands before vanishing. "Until we meet again." 

A flash of light blinded her. The next thing Misao knew was her waking up in her bed. Was it a dream? There was not a trace of anything, even the tattoo in her right hand was gone. Did she cry herself to sleep again?

There was a giant plushie of a hippogriff with a note. "For my friend Misao. Signed, Astolfo" The note said. Misao hugged the hippogriff with a smile.

"I promise, I will be brave." Misao said. She pushed the toy next to her piano in her room before she played a tune dedicated to her friend with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
